nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Racing Organisations
Racing Organisations are associations that involve many participants racing against one another in a series of sponsored legal street racing events. Each organisation has its own style of automotive culture which range from inflatables, super models, music, locations, audience, affiliation, art style and vehicles. There are eight organisations in Need for Speed: ProStreet. Battle Machine Battle Machine is a newly started race organisation. They feature all types of race events. Their race events are usually held with a distinct military colour scheme with some elements of rock and roll. Their inflatables can be seen with distinctive characters such as pigs in military equipment which could have be references from songs such as "War Pigs." Their billboards feature their name surrounded by barbed wire, skulls, stars and biohazard symbols. Their music style is mainly rock and heavy metal. Ryan Cooper must qualify for this organisation by beating the D-Day event seen at the beginning of the game. React Team Sessions React Team Session is a race organisation. They feature all types of race events. They are of an Asian origin and have begun featuring events across Europe as well as Asia. Their race events are usually held with a VJ style mixed with a red and blue colour scheme. Their inflatables have a pure Japanese Anime style. Their music style is mainly electronica. Ryan Cooper must qualify for this organisation by beating Showdown: Chicago. Super Promotion & Showdown Super Promotion and Showdown are racing organisations. They feature all types of race events and are seen as the most established legal street racing organisation. Their race events are usually held with their style of over sexualised women and a bright modelling magazine palette of colours with reds, oranges, yellows and whites. Their inflatables are mostly dragons, gorillas and blimps with a picture of the Showdown King - Ryo Watanabe. Their billboards feature their name surrounded by pandas, dragons and women figures. Their music style incorporates mostly songs heard in within pop culture. Members of Apex Glide can be seen racing here. Ryan Cooper has to face Apex Glide and other teams in three Showdowns (Chicago Airfield, Autopolis, and Autobahn) before being allowed to face Ryo for his title as Showdown King in 2 later 1 vs 1 Showdowns (Nevada for Drag and Speed Challenge events, and Tokyo Dockyard for Grip and Drift events). Members *Paul Trask - Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 *Ivan Tarkovsky - Mitsubishi Evo IX *Ryo Watanabe - Mitsubishi Evo X *Joe Tackett - Honda Civic CX *Takeshi Sato - Nissan Silvia (S15) Rogue Speed Rogue Speed is a drag racing specialty organisation. They mainly feature drag and wheelie events. Their race events are usually held with their heavy metal style consisting of a black, grey and white colour scheme. Their inflatables have a black and white Mexican wrestling masks. Their billboards feature their name as well as their skull and wings symbol. Their music consists mainly of rock and heavy metal. Members of After Mix can be seen racing here. Ryan Cooper has to appear three times in this organisation (Portland International Raceway, Chicago Airfield, and Infineon) before gaining the attention of the Drag King - Karol Monroe. Members *Frank Book - Dodge Challenger R/T *Karol Monroe - '06 Ford Mustang GT *Craig Wright - '06 Pontiac GTO *Bradley Hunter - Chevrolet Chevelle SS Nitrocide Nitrocide is a speed challenge specialty organisation. They feature events such as top speed races and speed checkpoints. Their race events are usually held with a demonic style with a black, grey and red colour scheme. Their inflatables can be seen with demonic characters such as imps. Their billboards feature their name surrounded by chains, melted metal and flames. Their music style is a mix between fast paced techno and rock. Members of Boxcut can be seen racing here. Ryan Cooper has to appear three times in this organisation (Autobahn, Ebisu, and Nevada) before gaining the attention of the Speed King - Nate Denver. Members *Paulo Cruz - Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *Carlos Galliano - Toyota Supra *Nate Denver - '65 Pontiac GTO *JP Laurent - Pagani Zonda F G-Effect G-Effect is a grip specialty organisation. Their race events are usually held with a minimalistic tech style utilising a palette of mainly blue colour shades. Their inflatables can be seen with simple geometric shapes mixed alongside their minimalistic style to create tones that pop out against the greens and greys seen at their race locations. Their music style is a mix between rock, techno and electronica. Members of Grip Runners can be seen racing here. Ryan Cooper has to appear three times in this organisation (Mondello Park, Willow Springs, Texas World Speedway) before gaining the attention of the Grip King - Ray Krieger. Members *Gavin May - Ford Escort RS Cosworth *Ray Krieger - BMW M3 E92 *Henrik Dehn - Audi S4 *Rudy Chen - Porsche 911 Turbo Noise Bomb Noise Bomb is a drift specialty organisation. Their race events are usually held with 8-bit style with a black and green colour scheme reminiscent of early computer screen interfaces and retro computer games. Their inflatables feature Asian dolls that continue with the black and green colour scheme. Their billboards feature their name surrounded by 8-bit characters, cartoon bombs and Anime style characters. Their music style is mostly of a dance genre. Members of Touge Union can be seen racing here. Ryan Cooper has to appear three times in this organisation (Autopolis, Ebisu, and Tokyo Dockyard) before gaining the attention of the Drift King - Aki Kimura. Members *Vinnie Gaul - Toyota Corolla GTS (AE86) *Tony Manilla - '67 Chevrolet Camaro SS *Yoshi Suzuki - Nissan 350Z *Aki Kimura - Mazda RX-7 Category:Race Organization